A Night to Forget
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: It's been one thousand years since my banishment...I have sat here all alone and it's almost done now. But...will I like the new world I have to get accustomed to?
1. Chapter 1

A Night to Forget

How are nightmares made? Are they simply fears brought to us? Are they images that we see? Are they future events we see failing in front of our own eyes? Are they real? Are they fake? Are they dense or are they shallow?

These are questions I ask myself and other ponies ask me all the time, but my answer to them is "why do you want to know? Is it because you're curious? Is it because you're feeble? Is it that you're afraid of a terrible outcome? Are you brave enough to face your fears or do you need somepony else to help you face them?"

Of course, I haven't heard these questions in a long time because of my banishment to...where did I get banished to again...? Oh, that's right...the moon! I've been banished to the moon, did anypony care? Probably. Did they cry when I came here? Most definitely. Was she heartbroken? I can only assume so...

No, I'm not talking about Princess Luna, she has served her banishment long, long ago. I mean, after all...she was my mentor and teacher. Ironic, isn't it? The student has replicated the teacher so much that he's literally been imprisoned in the same place as she was long ago! I know why I'm here too...it's my fault that I'm here and the banishment was a light punishment compared to what should have happened to me.

You see, my nightmare was that I would be sentenced to death after what I had done to her and her friends before my banishment. But, I consider myself lucky that she loved me and that Celestia and Luna are the rulers of this country...Equestria...what I wouldn't give to go back to the equestrian society that is Equestria.

But no...I'm here, where I belong and will most likely die...although that wouldn't be possible, considering the fact that all alicorns tend to be immortal. Just look at Celestia and Luna. They're over a thousand years old! Same with Discord, even though he's only a draconequus, he's over a thousand years old too...although his stone stature might have had an affect on that...

You see, I've been alone for years, centuries, nearly a millennia, and I'm still trapped on this moon. I deserved to be sent here and have learned from my mistakes in the past. I've learned to control my dark magic and I've learned to be remorseful. I cannot take pride in what I've done before because I knew that I hurt other ponies...innocent ponies whose lives were all at risk...maybe it's destined that I will be here forever...I should be forevermore known as the Colt in the Moon...I know it isn't too original, believe me, I'm named after a princess with just an additional letter attached to my name.

*sigh* I'm venting now...I do apologize for my venting. It's just that tomorrow night marks the one thousandth anniversary of my imprisonment on this lovely moon. One thousand years have come and have gone by and I'm still here. Her friends...my friends...they're most likely all dead by now...dead for over nine hundred years...her brother...oh god, her brother...I cannot bare to see how she is without her brother...neither Cadance if her husband has died too...

Times have changed, ponies have changed, but the stars and planetary movements all stay the same. Every single pony has looked up and has seen me at least once before. I just wish I could see her again...I miss her so very much...

My name is Lunar Nights. I am over one thousand years old. My lover is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I have been alone for over a thousand years. I have been imprisoned here for nearly that long and I am just about done with life as I knew it...

**_(A/N: I apologize for my hiatus for such a long time and that I haven't been answering pretty much any messages. This first chapter of my new Lunar Nights story will probably be the shortest one out of them all and not only describes Lunar's life the last thousand years, but mine the last nineteen years. Sorry if some of you found this depressing, but that's only to set the mood.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One last night here on this beautiful moon. I cannot believe I have been here for this long of time...I did truly deserve this spot. Even worse is that I don't think I'll be seeing my old friends when this is over tomorrow...if they'll even consider me to be a friend.

Looking at the Earth for all these years and not being able to go back to it really has set a tone on my dismembered life. I was trusted with these alicorn wings and I failed Princess Luna miserably...I was also entrusted with some of the most powerful magic in Equestria and still I fell to the likeness of the darkness.

Can I really be that weak, but at the same time, be that strong...?

I'm ashamed of myself for even giving in to that pathetic darkness. I am a lot stronger than that...or at least I was stronger than that...*sigh*...now I can't even perform the most basic of spells...

This must have been how Princess Luna felt when she was banished here. I love the moon very much and the astrological signs and signals, but having them around all day and all night is getting a bit irritable. Eternal night surely would have been a bad thing if Princess Celestia had fallen to her younger sister.

*sigh*...please...let me go home...I miss Princess Twilight very much...

* * *

><p>It's finally time! This is the day I have waited over a thousand years!<p>

The day I am released from captivity on the moon.

The stars are aligning themselves along both of my sides and forming this sort of path for me to travel down. The path travels from my current location on the moon all the way to what seems like Equestria, assuming Equestrian borders have remained the same. I started walking down the path, only to be swept up and taken by the stars themselves, making this journey go by a lot quicker.

I looked around me and saw all of the stars that have kept me company over the years fly right by my head. As I got closer to the earth, the ride gradually got slower, up until the point where I was actually on my hooves again. It was the first time in over a thousand years where I was on my hooves under the influence of gravity and it felt very weird. I started flapping my wings and slowly started hovering in the air. Flying was a bit more of a natural instinct to me now that I've had my wings for over a thousand years.

"Where am I?" I spoke to nopony in particular.

I looked around, trying to familiarize myself with the scenery once more, but couldn't remember anything at all. Since it was night, I figured I'd fly in one direction high up in the sky so that I can see where anything was. After flying for maybe about ten minutes, I saw a very large, crystallized castle ahead of me.

"Is that the Crystal Castle?" I asked myself.

I flew over towards the castle and dropped down to the ground slowly, touching base with my hooves. I staggered over to the front of the castle and was immediately stopped by a strong looking guard.

"Halt!" He shouted at me. "State your name and business!"

"M-my name is Prince Lunar Nights," I sheepishly answered, "don't you recognize me?"

"There is no such Prince by that name in Equestria!" The guard continued. "What is your real name and what is your business with Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Princess Twilight?" I asked. "This castle is Twilight's?"

"State your name and business!" The guard roared, holding up a spear at me.

"Whoa, whoa!" I frighteningly spoke, shuffling back a bit.

Just then, the front of the doors had begun to open. Out stepped a pony, although it was too dark to see who exactly it was. The guard, still holding up the spear towards my neck, turned around and acknowledged the pony walking out of this castle.

"Going home for the evening, Miss Rarity?" He asked.

"Rarity?" I repeated. _How's that possible? She should be dead...dead for over nine hundred years...How is she still alive...?_

"Most certainly, kind sir," Rarity answered. She noticed the spear being held up to my neck and asked the guard a question a bit quietly, although I could still hear it, but barely. "Who is this pony we have here?"

"He claims to be a Prince," the guard replied, "a Prince by the name of...Lunar Nights."

"'Lunar Nights'!?" Rarity screeched, moving out of the way and stopping next to me. She looked me over before continuing to talk.

"R-Rarity?" I asked before she spoke.

"Sir," Rarity told the guard, "would you mind removing the spear from Lunar's neck?"

"But he is a threat to Princess Twilight!" The guard continued, shoving the spear a bit closer to my skin.

"No he's not." Rarity defended. "He's a Prince. He was the Colt in the Moon. Haven't you heard of that legend, dear?"

"This is the Colt in the Moon?" The guard replied, pulling the spear only slightly away.

Rarity nodded. "Yes. Now if you could be so nice as to take the spear away, I'll gladly explain everything to you, darling."

"If that is what you want, Miss Rarity," the guard softly spoke, "so be it." He then removed the spear from my neck, allowing me to stand back up straight.

_Thank Celestia... _I told myself.

"Are you alright, dear?" Rarity asked me, placing something over my back, something that felt much like feathers.

"Uh, yeah..." I spoke, "R-Rarity?"

"I see you remember me," Rarity smiled, "or really, you remember my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

_That explains one thing..._ I thought. "Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother?" I repeated.

"I'm not the same Rarity you knew." Rarity continued.

_This should make for an interesting story... _I told myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're Rarity's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter?" I asked.

"Most certainly," replied Rarity, holding a feathered wing above my back as some sort of support.

"And you have the same name?" I continued.

"Precisely, dear," smiled Rarity.

I took a look back at the feathered wing to see if it indeed was Rarity's and not just a figment of my imagination. Rarity must have looked back as well, for she lightly giggled and rested said wing on my back.

"And yes," she giggled, "I do have wings."

I looked back to check to see if she also had a horn. Unfortunately, her mane was in the way and I couldn't see if she had a horn unless I was a bit rude, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

Rarity noticed me trying to get another look at her face and smiled at me, turning her head in the process.

"If you are trying to see if I have a horn, Prince," Rarity started, "let me assure you that I do indeed have one."

"So..." I quietly spoke. "You're an alicorn then, right?"

"Most certainly, darling," answered Rarity.

I was both amazed and befuddled at the fact that Rarity was an alicorn. "But...how is that possible?"

"My mother was a Pegasus and my father was a phenomenally civil, wonderful, and handsome unicorn." answered Rarity.

"But genetics are supposed to say that you'll be one or the other," I specified, "not both."

"Both of my parents carried the alicorn gene." Rarity told me.

"The alicorn gene?" I questioned. "I cannot say that I have even heard about or read about that gene."

"Well allow me to explain, dear," Rarity smiled, walking with me down one of the streets.

"Please." I spoke with anticipation.

"The alicorn gene is the gene that carries the traits of all three types of ponies," Rarity explained, "Earth ponies, Pegasi, and, my favorite, unicorns. My parents held this gene in their DNA, but it was recessive, which is why mother was a Pegasus and father was a unicorn. Both of them held it, which resulted in a twenty-five percent chance of me being an alicorn, which you know what happened now, dear."

"Amazing." I replied, speechless beyond belief.

Rarity smiled at me. "I may have the same cutie mark as the Rarity you know, but science fascinates me to no ends as well."

"So you're a fashionista that likes science," I smirked, "is that right?"

Rarity poked the tip of her muzzle with her hoof, signaling that I got my assumption right on the nose. I smiled as we kept walking along the road, heads held up high.

"So, Rarity," I said, breaking the brief silence between us, "what has happened here throughout the thousand years I was gone?"

"Oh," Rarity giggled, "where shall I begin?"

"I don't expect you to know every detail prior to you being born," I smiled, "so just start from wherever you can."

"Well, in that case," Rarity replied, rubbing my back with her wing, "after you were sent away, it is rumored that Princess Twilight went through a deep, dark depression period."

"Really?" I slightly gasped.

"Yes," continued Rarity, "she almost fell under the spells of the dark magic and the dark forces during this time."

"How frightening..." I quietly spoke.

"Most certainly, dear," Rarity said, "and after she recovered, she ruled over Ponyville since then, also taking over Canterlot for a brief period of time while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both too sick to perform their royal duties."

"Interesting..." I said. _Sounds like Twilight was very busy while I was gone..._ I looked back up at the castle that now housed my Twilight and sighed very slightly. _Don't worry, my little Sparkle. I'm almost home now..._

"Very, dear," Rarity responded.

"Were there any villains that popped up during my absence?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Only a couple," Rarity replied, "Queen Chrysalis popped up again as well as Lord Tirek."

"At the same time!?" I fearfully responded.

"No, darling," Rarity acknowledged, "but it wasn't too much of an issue for Twilight to take care of. Both of them were taken care of with a little bit of ease by her while you were gone."

"How about the Tree of Harmony?" I questioned. "How is the tree doing?"

"The Tree of Harmony is fine." Rarity answered.

"Does it still house the Elements of Harmony?" I wondered.

"Not anymore," Rarity spoke.

"Where are they now?"

"Princess Twilight houses them inside the castle now." Rarity told me. "The tree gained enough power back to not need the Elements supporting it again."

"That's good..." I replied. _Hopefully the Everfree Forest doesn't invade Equestria again..._

"I suppose so." Rarity smiled. "And I'm just like the Rarity you knew."

"How so?" I questioned. "You're an alicorn and the Rarity I knew was only a unicorn mare."

"Ah, yes," Rarity giggled, "but she also was the Element of Generosity, much like myself."

"I see." I responded. "So you are just like her, with the exception of the wings is all."

"Exactly," Rarity smiled, "and the others are more or less just like their ancestors too."

"'Others'?" I bluntly spoke.

Rarity giggled again, "Come, you have much to see..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me, Rarity?" I asked, unsure of where we were going after Rarity used her magic to put a blindfold over my eyes.

Rarity giggled, pushing me up some flights of stairs. "You'll see very soon."

I wanted to answer back with something else, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. How was I so sure that it was a door? Generally speaking, nothing really squeaks and creaks much like a door does when you open it very, very slowly. I may have been absent for over a thousand years, but hearing a door open up to me still sounded the same, even when I left all those years ago.

"Come along," Rarity chuckled, pushing me inside a building. To what I was being shunted inside of, I was not too sure of that.

"Where are we?" I asked, half-knowing that I would not receive a direct answer in the process.

"We are in Equestria, silly," Rarity replied.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I know that. Where exactly in Equestria are we?"

"Why, we're in Ponyville, dear," Rarity spoke, giggling in the process as I was being pushed up another flight of stairs.

"Okay," I said, "and the exact point we are in within Ponyville is...?"

"A building!" Rarity exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly. _Pretty sure the Rarity I knew wouldn't be answering the questions like that...or be an alicorn for that matter..._ "Okay...I'm not going to know exactly where I am until this blindfold is taken off of me, am I?"

"Exactly, darling," answered Rarity, pushing me to the left once we cleared the new flight of stairs.

"How far are we from...wherever it is that we're going to?" I asked.

"Not too far now, Prince," Rarity told me, slightly pushing me to the right a bit.

"Are we inside the castle?" I guessed.

"Maybe we are," Rarity giggled back in response, "maybe we aren't."

"I'll take that as a yes." I boldly chuckled back.

"Let me ask you something, Prince," Rarity said, pushing me a bit more to the right now.

"Please," I responded, "call me Lunar...I don't really deserve the title of Prince at this current moment."

"If that is what you wish for, Lunar," Rarity answered, giggling more in the process, "so be it..."

"Thank you," I obliged, "now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to know how things were between Princess Twilight and yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," continued Rarity, "I want to know how it was dating somepony of royalty, Pri...I mean, Lunar."

"It was fantastic," I responded, immediately being brought back to the plenty of happy memories I shared with Twilight...my Twilight, my little Sparkle...

"What did you two do," Rarity added, "if you don't mind me asking, dear,"

"It's okay," I answered, being pushed a tad to the left in the process, "I don't mind. Where do you want me to begin?"

"Begin from where you two met." Rarity told me.

"Okay," I said, smiling in the process, "just know that you're in for a long story."

"Don't worry," exclaimed Rarity, "I do fancy longer love stories."

"Good," I smiled brightly, "well, I originally was a unicorn colt that resided in Baltimare while I was a student for Princess Luna long, long ago."

"Is that so?" asked Rarity, pushing me to the left a bit more and opening a door in the process.

"Yes," I answered, continuing on with my story, "well, one day, I was sitting in my home, catching up on my studies, when Princess Luna sent me a letter referring to one of my books."

"Which one was it?"

"It was one of Starswirl the Bearded's spell books," I answered, "I'm certain that Twilight brought up his name before, correct?"

"Right," Rarity told me, "a bit frequently too."

"So you know of him then, right?"

"Yes I do, dear."

"Well," I continued, "this one particular book had a spell of his that was left incomplete. Twilight received a copy from Princess Celestia, I received one from Princess Luna, and I can only assume that Princess Cadance has a copy for herself if she ever adopts a star pupil herself."

"Indeed," Rarity said, "but why was this particular spell left incomplete?"

"It was left incomplete because Starswirl did not understand friendship the way Twilight did," I replied, "nor did I at the time."

"So what happened?"

"Princess Luna told me in the letter mentioned earlier to take this book and travel to Ponyville to enlist the help of Princess Twilight Sparkle with my way of friendship," I explained, "but she purposely left out what Twilight looked like and left me in the dark, so to speak, looking for Twilight when I arrived here."

"Then what happened after you met Twilight for the first time?"

"I was awestruck." I smiled, blushing a bit, thinking back to when I first laid eyes on the beautiful, purple colored mare with her lovely lilac colored eyes, "her mane was beautifully kept. Her eyes melted my heart, as did her smile and laugh...her voice - dear Celestia, her voice - made me weak in the knees...she was perfectly beautiful..."

"That's so amazing." Rarity spoke, sounding a bit breathless in the process.

"She was amazing." I replied. "But...she probably won't forgive me for what I did to her before my banishment."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." a new voice told me.

My ears shot up sky high as soon as I heard that soft, soothing voice. I immediately knew whose voice penetrated my eardrums. "P-P-Princess T-Twilight?" I stammered. "Is that you?"

Rarity kindly removed the blindfold from my eyes and I blinked a few times so that my vision could focus on where I was right now. I stared straight ahead of me, for the pony that was currently rested atop of a throne was the beautiful Princess Twilight herself. My heart melted when I saw her and I immediately ran over to her.

"Oh, Twilight!" I cried. "I've missed you so much!"

Twilight smiled, lifting herself from her throne and rushing over to see me. "I've missed you too, Prince Lunar!"

I grabbed Twilight with my front two hooves and hugged her and held her close to me tightly, but not too tight. Twilight did the same to me as she collapsed her head into my shoulder and buried her face into my neck, crying tears of joy in the process.

"My little Sparkle..." I whispered to her, "I've finally come home..."

"And I've waited for you to come home for such a long time, my strong and handsome Prince," Twilight replied in a muffled tone, but in a tone that I could understand.

"I've waited so long for this..." I sighed with relief.

"As have I," Twilight replied, lifting herself from my neck and kissing me directly on my lips.

_And I have waited so long for this as well..._ I thought. _A wait that was worth it, in the end..._

We stood in the center of the room for a little while longer, hugging and kissing each other for the first time in over a thousand years while Rarity watched us in the process. I was so happy to be home and was so happy at this current moment to finally have my Twilight back in my hooves with me...nothing could bring me down...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twilight continued hugging me for what seemed like forever. I did not want to let her go and I could tell that she didn't want to let me go either. Without lifting myself from Twilight, I addressed her for the first time in a very long time.

"I've waited such a long time to do that, Princess..." I sighed in relief.

"As did I, my Prince," Twilight cried in my hooves.

"How did you manage to do that for all these years?"

"My heart was in the right place and was kept with you, Lunar." Twilight answered, kissing my muzzle sweetly.

I blushed upon hearing Twilight's answer. "That's one of the sweetest things I've heard from you, my Princess."

Twilight smiled and poked my blush. "And there's more where that came from, Prince Lunar."

I chuckled a bit as Twilight poked my blush. "I don't deserve to be a Prince again...I did horrible things and would have done even more horrible things if you didn't stop me..."

Twilight kissed my muzzle again. "You're a Prince because you proved to Princess Luna that you were ready to take on the responsibilities of becoming one. It wasn't your fault, Lunar. Every alicorn has dark magic inside of them - you, Luna, Celestia, even myself. It was just unfortunate that your dark magic overtook you."

I looked down out of shame. I felt ashamed and a bit embarrassed. What Twilight just told me made me feel like I was a weak Prince. Twilight lifted my head with her hoof and smiled brightly at me, showing her signature white-toothed smile.

"But," she slowly continued, "you're here now with me and that is all that matters." She kissed my lips briefly and continued on. "Come, Lunar...let me show you to your throne."

I was surprised. "I...I have a throne...?"

Twilight nodded. "Of course you do!" she smiled. "You're a Prince so you should have one."

"But, I've been gone for such a long time," I exclaimed, "why would I have one?"

"Because I made a special arrangement to have one put in for when you came back." Twilight told me, showing me a throne that had my cutie mark on it - a bright full moon with little stars surrounding the moon.

I was both happy and still in a state of surprise upon seeing my throne. Turning to Twilight, I wrapped my hooves around her and pulled her close to me for a hug. I had whispered thank you to her and felt a small tear leaving my left eye.

"You're welcome, Prince Lunar," Twilight whispered in response, returning my hug with one of her own.

This particular hug lasted a few moments and, like before, I did not want to let go of my Twilight, but I had to. Twilight giggled, claiming that my mane was tickling her behind her ear. I had missed her sweet and innocent giggle; it had melted my heart.

"What else did I miss, Twilight?" I asked with eagerness.

"Not much, really," Twilight replied, "a couple of more villains were defeated, boundaries have slightly changed, ponies have changed...nothing too serious."

"That...reminds me," I spoke up, "Rarity is an alicorn now?"

"She is," answered Twilight, "but that's not the same Rarity you know."

"I know that now," I chuckled, "Rarity is Rarity's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter, as she told me."

"Yes, she is."

"But I don't get why she's an alicorn though...I've never heard of the alicorn gene before."

"That's because I created that gene," Twilight stated.

"You created the alicorn gene?" I repeated, making sure I wasn't hearing things.

Twilight nodded. "I took out a portion of the alicorn gene from my DNA and injected it into their parents."

"'Their' parents?" I said.

"Yes."

"So...?"

"Rarity is not the only alicorn I helped create," Twilight told me. "Our other friends, Lightning Dash, Reticent, Orange Apple, and Pinkie Pie all are alicorns too because I injected all their parents with the gene and made it the dominant gene in all of their DNA."

"Lightning Dash I assume is Rainbow Dash's bloodline?" I asked.

Twilight nodded. "Reticent is Fluttershy's bloodline, Orange Apple, I assume you can tell, and the obvious one, aside from Rarity, is Pinkie Pie."

"Is this Pinkie Pie as spastic as the Pinkie from before I left?"

Twilight giggled. "I'll let you find that out for yourself, Lunar. It is getting late and I've had a long day."

I smiled, wrapping a wing around Twilight's body. "Want me to help you to your bed, Princess?"

"If you could, that would be great." Twilight whispered to me, kissing my cheek. "And maybe you can spend the night with me in my bed, darling."

"You sound like Rarity when you say 'darling.'" I chuckled, helping Twilight outside of the throne room and helping her to her bedroom, though she was mostly leading the way while I was just holding her close to my heart.

I was a very happy colt right now and was definitely proud to be back with my little Princess Twilight once more and was proud that she still remembered me and accepted me for who I truly am, not who I was for that brief period of time a thousand years ago.


End file.
